Chronology of Daenor
A BRIEF HISTORY The land of Iaurnor was originally occupied by the Morrim, who controlled the lands north of Mizania, up to the frozen wastes of Normearc. Only the eastern territories, the Elven lands of Edhelnore, were unoccupied by the Morrim. Early in the fourth age, the Kaltoi, migrating east from their homelands to escape the mage-wars, waged war on the Morrim. Defeating the petty kingdoms, the Kaltoi pushed the Morrim westwards, capturing the lands which would soon become Cymuria, Tauron and Gaellia, and the southern region of Keledrakus. At first, the northern realms were united, in one large realm which was known as Lloegria. The kings enjoyed many generations of rule, and successfully defeated the constant Morrim incursions. They also enjoyed a strong alliance with the Elves, who appreciated the Kaltoi love of life and art. Towards the end of the fourth age, a new enemy arrived- the Asgara, lead by Tiwin the Hammer. The Asgara defeated the northern Morrim, and settled in the land which they named Normearc (which then encompassed Malidor and Morcrebainia). The Asgara at first befriended the Kaltoi, but eventually began to attack. At first the kingdom held fast, and defeated the Asgara. Eventually, however, the Asgara managed to capture the a vast strip of land, within the great forest. Their kingdom divided in half, a new king was installed in the west, as the eastern king was unable to rule the western lands. The two realms quickly evolved their own governments, and diverged culturally. The lands became known as Cymuria and Gaellia. The strip between, of both Asgara and Kaltoi population, as well as Elven, became known as Tauron. Eventually, the small duchy of Tauron declared itself neutral of Normearc, and raised its own king. TIMELINE 23 Treaty of Kilheim. Gaellia, Cymuria, Tauron and Edhelnore become allies. c.30 Yamaile is born in Iaur Angudum. 32 The Kilheim amendement, adding Keledrakus to the Iaurnor Alliance. Melwen is declared high Chancellor of the Alliance. 40. Zaria is born. 56 The two lightgivers, Galen and Grimbold, discover Vanacuiel, hidden in Vinor. 72 Melris, the king of Gaellia, marries Giliel, Elven Princess of Tauron, and niece of Melwen of Edhelnore. 80 The Third Great Alliance. Vanacuiel is defeated. Siege of Iaur Angudum begins. 115 Angolians appear in Iaurnor, and wage war against the western Morrim. 119 The Morrim are defeated. They are pushed south. South. The Asgara are also pushed north. 125 Arandor is founded in North Pacifica. Arandor signs a non-aggression pact with the Iaurnor Alliance. 178 Yamaile escapes the siege, and vows to set up a new Empire for the Death Queen. 185 Queen Boeda of Gaellia marries King Misan of Arandor. 196 Arandor joins the Iaurdor alliance. 200 Yamaile becomes the advisor of King Misan of Arandor. 213 Normearc petitions to join the alliance, but is refused by both Cymuria and Gaellia. 214 Normearc attacks Arandor. They are beaten back, but King Misan is killed. King Argus takes the throne. 230-245 Yamaile tries to convince the king to dissolve the alliance, and to conquer the Elves who are weak. He also talks of raging war on the Normearc to extend his empire. Weak King Argus begins to relent. 245 Yamaile is revealed as a fell-creature by Morlir, son of Argus. He flees to evade capture. 263 Jenorians found the island-continent of Atlantea. They enslave the native Mheara. 265 Yamaile appears in Mizania, as advisor to king Fenrik 266 The Jenorians offer the Angolians, their kin, membership into the Atlantean empire. Edhelnore, Tauron, Keledrakus and Cymuria refuse to join, not wanting to be dominated by the Empire. The Arandorans refuse. 269 King Mozan of Arandor is crowned. He reapplies to join the Empire. Melwen warns that the Alliance cannot stand if half of it is under foreign rule. King Mozan sends his regrets, then dissolves the alliance. 270 All Arandor, except Ronador, which refuses, becomes part of the Atlantaen Empire. King Fenrik of Mizania dies of a mysterious illness, Yamaile is appointed King's Successor, as their is no heir. 271 Ronada rejoins the Alliance, becoming Rhutalath. 271-305 Yamaile begins to unite the warring tribes of Morrim. under the Mizanian banner. 305 Yamaile meets Kistan and begins to teach him. 325 Kistan is given a Ring of Life by Yamaile and becomes his general. 465 Arandor is split into Ardadain, Pandarat, Alqador and Fornarda. The four kingdoms war for supremacy. 466 Yamaile becomes the advisor of King Tarmet of Pandarat. Kistan takes over the Morrim tribes. 473 King Mora of Alqador signs the Treaty of Jersular with the Mearri. The Elves begin to teach the Alqans magical abilities. Tauron also signs the treaty, offering non-agression. 478 Melwen offers the petty kingdoms re-entry into the alliance. All refuse. 527 Kistan leads a successful Morrim assault against the Ardanians. Much land is captured 550 Alqador reaches its height of Power. The Bright Academy is built. 564 Fornarda and Ardadain unite against Pandarat. They appeal to Alqador for help, but King Sorana III refuses, preaching peace. Kistan is recalled to Pandarat to serve as the kingdom's general. 566 King Tarmet of Pandarat is slain. The realm is reduced to petty civil wars. Yamaile sets himself up as King. 607 Vanacuiel escapes the siege. The Elven King, Calenalda, is slain trying to stop her. 608 Alqador and Tauron try to impose peace on Ardadain and Fornarda. 610 Fornarda attacks Tauron and Alqador. Many Elves are killed, and Tauron declares neutrality. Edhelnore, Cymuria and Gaellia condemn the invasion, and threaten war. Alqador drives the Fornardans back. 612 Fornarda issues a public apology to the Elves, and asks to rejoin the Alliance. Tauron and Edhelnore refuse to accept. 613 Assassination attempt on Queen Melwen. The alliance closes its borders to all the petty kingdoms, except Alqador. 652 King Yamaile gives Pandarat to the Death Queen. Pandarat becomes Vancumar. 668 All realms unite against Vancumar. The Alliance joins the First Dark War. Gaellian troops conquer much of the south regions of Vancumar. 671 Ardadain is defeated and loses more land. The Gaellians are killed and lose their territories in Vancumar. Uneasy peace. The Alqans retreat, and close their borders. 672-881 The Alliance enjoys peace and trade with the Kingdoms. A permanent Gaellian embassy is established in Ardadain. A strong friendship develops between the two countries. 723-760 Great gold deposits found under the Ered Salqe, in Fornarda, by Kizli the Dwarf. Many Dwarves migrate there from Kazad-Ar. Kazad-Ar is more or less abandoned. New Dwarf cities are built. 760 Fornarda becomes Malidor, the richest country in Gaiana. 805 An ambassador from Vancumar approaches the Alliance, and asks for their aid. The Alliance refuse. 846 Vancumar asks for membership in the Alliance. They are refused. They are warned they will pay for their refusal. 881 A vast hoard from Vancumar, led by Yamaile and Kistan, cuts through northern Ardadain, killing thousands or Ardanians. They attack north Gaellia, sacking many towns. The people of Killari, the northern downs, ally themselves with the Vancu. The Gaellian mage, Canus, curses them, and they are doomed to an afterlife of unrest. 882 A combined army from the Alliance and Ardadain attacks the Vancumarim in Gaellia. The Alqans refuse help. The Vancumarim are routed. 884 The Dark armies return in greater strength, forcing the alliance back. King Llomas of Gaellia is killed, and his son Mordeht is crowned. The Gaellia are forced into the Mountains. The Vancumarim besiege the mountains. 886 Ardadain attacks the Daenorim, but are caught unaware by a Morrim host, and defeated. The Vancumarim storm into Tauron, killing hundreds. The occupation of Tauron begins. 887 More troops arrive from Vancumar. The Ardadain border is blocked off. The Alliance entreaties the Vancumarim to back down, but are refused. The Cymurians, fearing they are next, begin to prepare for war, and close their borders to all allies. 889 The Gaellian's attempt a final sortie, but are defeated. The queen is captured, and enslaved, and the Vancumarim move into the Valley of Vrann, capturing the entire realm. The Rhutalathians attack Tauron, liberating the people. 890 The Daenor Empire is founded in the land of Gaellia, by Yamaile. King Feanos Half-Elven visits Daenor, and is slain. The people of Gaellia are subjecated and enslaved. Many flee to Ardadain or Rhutalath. Alqador is refused help by the other realms, who feel slighted by the Alqans lack of aid in their own problems. The Elves of Edhelnore begin to leave Tauron. 891 The Daenorrim attack Alqador; thousands are killed as the citizens refuse to fight. The lands of Killari are renamed Eglador; the lands are haunted by the Killari Spirits. Kistan becomes the Yamaile's Mouth. 892 General Rogar is made Regent-king, and given power to raise an army. He leads an attack against the Daenor. The Daenorrim are pushed back. 893 Rogar begins to enlist the Lightsages and Aetherlords into his army, despite much protest. New siege engines are built. 894 The Alqans attack Daenor, and reach the Shadowfort. The Daenorrim manage to turn their own magic against them. The Alqan army is all but wiped out, and flees. The Daenorrim follow up. 895 The Daenorrim sweep through Alqador, and begin to murder the people. The Alqans are no match, having their own magic turned against them, and having not trained to fight. The entire south falls under the shadow, and the people flee north. 896 The north of Alqador is attacked. Bright Academy is destroyed, and the Halls of Essence are captured. Karella, the young leader of the Sorcerers, is captured. The Alqans retreat to the Forest of Amel, and to the capital city of Ometon. Halan and a few of his people flee with the artifacts from the Halls. 897 Kalimar of Daenor lays siege to Ometon. Malidor sends a small army to help, but it is wiped out. The Shadowlings begin to burn the forest of Amel. 898 Rogar is killed in an attempt at a sortie. The Elves flee the forest, and head for Tauron. Others are trapped, and later become the Eglanni. 899 Kalimar conquers Ometon, and the last city falls. Alqador is destroyed. Many men flee to Ardadain and Malidor. Others flee underground, to the great Caverns, vowing revenge. 900-904 Alqador becomes known as Ilmanor. Various petty realms founded in Ilmanori. The Daenorrim inhabit the Overrealm, whilst the Alqans begin to thrive in the Great Caverns. Karella gives her allegiance to the Shadow-Mage, and is given a Ring of Life. 900-1196 The other realms, fearful of attack from Daenor, begin to amass armies. Ardadain, fearful of an attack on three fronts (Vancumar, Daenor and the Morrim), begins to build walls along the Daenor frontier. Karella becomes a trusted advisor to Yamaile. 901 The Black Fang are established by Karella, and the Eternal Flame is moved from Vancumar to Daenor. 903 Keasa of Keledrakus joins the Shadow-Mage, and attempts to wrestle control of Keledrakus for Daenor. 906 Keasa becomes ruler of Keledrakus and marries his mother. Karella leaves the Black Fang, to become Yamaile's High-Sorceror. 909 Keasa is defeated, and flees to Daenor, where he is punished. 913 Lisana is born. 961 Galen the Great ventures into Eglador in search of the Scrolls of Mar. He battles the Killari to retrieve the scrolls. He slays the Demon Kumbda before escaping with the scrolls. 971 The Bane are established. 1003 The treaty of Emynost; Edhelnore, Cymuria, Tauron, Alqador and Malidor sign a treaty of mutual protection. Rhutalath is prohibited from signing, in protest of their treatment of Elves. 1005 Daenor attacks Malidor. The young Tigraine is captured. 1023 A small Daenor force, led by Keasa, attacks Rhutalath, but is defeated by Rhutalathians. Keasa gains much honour, despite his loss. 1025 Yamaile begins to threaten the southern flank of Rhutalath. He sends a vast army of Orcs, led by Lamia the Golden and Kasta Khan, to capture the Dwarven cities of Kalam-Borza and Kalam-Grim. Keasa is placed in charge of Zar-Eaza. Tigraine is placed in charge of Zar-Voez. 1028 Kalam-Grim falls, and is renamed Death-Pass. It is ruled over by Kasta Khan. 1030-1200 Priests of the Black Fang are sent into the other realms, to convert and corrupt the people. There is limited success, especially in Rhutalath, where the Daenorrim are burned. 1041 Kalam-Borza falls, and is renamed Snake-Spire, ruled over by Lamia the Golden. 1170 Yamaile begins an alliance with Mausolus the Vile. 1196-1210 Daenor attacks Ardadain. At the same time, The Necromancer attacks Malidor, keeping them out of the war. Second Dark War. The Ilman refuse to help. Ardadain loses eastern territory. Rhutalath attacks, despite the fact that it signed no treaty. The Rhutalathians chase the Daenorim back. Zaria joins Yamaile in Daenor. 1210 Zaria establishes the Servants of Lore in Daenor, similar to the Ras'i'Mar. The Dome is built. Kyzar, Mausolus's diplomat in the alliance, joins the Shadow-Mage, and rules Eglador. 1213 The Shadowmage receives further troops from Vancumar, and begins to rebuild his armies. Karella becomes an honourary Rash'ana. 1230 Gorbo sets up the Stone-Fists. 1243 Miassma assassinates the leader of the Jade-Wings in Keldrakus. 1280 Miassma becomes Loremaster of the Rash'ana. 1304 The Gonne is invented by Bachar, a Malidoran alchemist. 1378-1400 Third Dark War. Daenor attacks both Ardadain and Rhutalath. King Arluin of Ardadain is slain by Snotbag the Black Troll. A host from Salasia helps defeat the Daenorim. The Rhutalathians manage to fight off the Daenorrim, with heavy casualties. 1471-1472 Yarmaile learns of an attempt to kill the Death Queen. He dispatches Arim and Astomi to retrieve the sword. Karella is sent to stop the Company of the Sword. 1472 The Death Queen is killed. Karella is slain by Lexus the Lightbringer. General Raukar flees to Daenor. King Kuros returns. 1473 The Shadow-Mage begins to search for items of Power from the First Age. The Servants of Lore are sent to locate as much as they can. Lamia the Golden, a former Rash'ana, is placed in charge of the search. 1475 Daenor once again attacks Rhutalath, led by General Raukar. The invasion is successful, and the capital city falls after a week. After Rhutalth, Daenorim armies invade Edhelnore. Lamia the Golden is killed by Blood Wolf. Zaria disguises herself as Lady Tarwen, an Ardanian noblewoman, and seduces King Kuros. Category:Chronology Category:Daenor